Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance seal.]] Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome, youthful male adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain and chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 13 His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 17 Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slitted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark black wings.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 10, page 17-18 Prior to transforming, Sebastian said several times that his form is unpleasant to look at. Just looking at it drove Ash Landers to hysterics. Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive; he upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He follows and completes each order faithfully while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, for demons view it as a form of luxury, and thus frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 3 The manner in which he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable; he says, "Yes, my Lord." Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is actually a heartless and sadistic demon. He expresses these traits in a very passive and sarcastic manner. He is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicks Grell Sutcliff's face because it is the thing he most cherishes. His diabolic nature is also shown through his dark humor and inability to see good in much of anyone.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 At times Sebastian can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays ensuring Ciel's well-being to tease him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 23 Sebastian has also put Ciel's life in mild danger for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 11 He calls Ciel a "brat" who treats his workers rudely.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 9 However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 30He is also very polite. Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic," and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 63, page 6 He is also knowledgeable and proficient in Deutsch (German)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 86, page 10 and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 87, page 3 Sebastian has a strong and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 41 He greatly favors cats, and keeps at least thirteen hidden in his closet to prevent Ciel from finding out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 13 Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 24 History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5 Page 19 Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified by Sebastian as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 19 He also claimed to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 In short, he mused that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 8 Sebastian stated that, in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 Three years ago, he was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter was about to be sacrificed in an occult ritual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 10-11 After forming the contract with Ciel and placing the seal on his right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl"; therefore taking a form of a butler, until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel, which used to be his dog's name, for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 10 Once he was finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of the Phantomhive manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 13-20 Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of an being an earl, while he learned from his new master how to be a butler fit for the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 3-25 He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-28 While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were and, at Ciel's hesitation, attempted to devour him. He was stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that Ciel's soul would be extremely delicious.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 29-36 Plot Kidnapping Arc Sebastian, the butler of the Phantomhive household, wakes up his master Ciel Phantomhive and informs him about the day's schedule.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, pages 6-7 He then proceeds to prepare for the evening's special guest, Chlaus. The bumbling of the other servants almost causes catastrophe, but through quick thinking and even quicker reflexes, Sebastian is able to keep things running smoothly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, pages 14-40 The following day, Elizabeth Midford pays a visit, and Sebastian helps satisfy her wish to hold a dance party by teaching Ciel how to dance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 20-23 When Elizabeth breaks Ciel's heirloom ring, Sebastian later collects the pieces and fixes it for him, returning it to him that evening.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 37-39 A few days after Chlaus's visit, Ciel is kidnapped by a drug dealer named Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family. When Ciel refuses to supply the information Azzurro is seeking, the dealer orders his snipers to kill Ciel's servants. When a sniper misses hitting Sebastian, he is alerted of their presence. The snipers leave in a vehicle, but Sebastian stops them. After gathering information from them, he kills them by letting them fall off a cliff to their deaths, and informs Azzurro from a car phone that he intends to pick up Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, pages 43-37 Once he arrives, he is attacked, but he is able to calmly eliminate most of Azzurro's defense, mainly by using silverware. Sebastian then enters the room where Ciel is being held and moves to provide the requested ransom. Hidden gunmen then inflict what appears to be multiple fatal gunshot wounds on Sebastian, but Sebastian recovers quickly and returns the bullets by spitting them out of his mouth. He eliminates all of Ciel's kidnappers, refusing Azzurro's offer of leaving Ciel in exchange for women and money, and returns Ciel home.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, pages 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 4, pages 42-45 Jack the Ripper Arc Ciel decides to spend the social season at his manor in London, where he discovers his aunt Angelina Dalles, her butler, Grell Sutcliff, and family friend, Lau, looting his house in search of tea. As Sebastian prepares some, they gather information of the murders performed by an unidentified serial killer, labeled Jack the Ripper by police and other prostitutes. After meeting with Undertaker, they determine that the removal of the murdered women's wombs had to have been performed by an expert, meaning an individual with anatomical knowledge. Sebastian quickly makes a list of potential suspects and whittles it down to the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber. They decide to attend a party Aleister is holding in disguise, with Ciel dressing up as Angelina's niece and Sebastian pretending to be his tutor. During the party, Sebastian creates a diversion by pretending to be a hired magician, allowing Ciel to investigate Aleister. Shortly thereafter, Ciel is drugged and whisked off to a hidden room in the manor where Aleister has begun to auction him off. Sebastian rescues Ciel, Aleister is arrested and they believe that the culprit of the murders is now safely behind bars. However, another murder takes place, indicating that they have not yet found the real murderer. Sebastian and Ciel review the previous murders, and learn of the next likely victim. They lie in wait outside her home, sure that if the murderer were to enter, they would see him or her. However, the woman is killed anyway, and upon inspecting her home, they find Grell standing over her body. Angelina and Grell confess that they are Jack the Ripper. Sebastian deals with Grell in his Grim Reaper form, whose modified death scythe is able to injure Sebastian. When Angelina moves in to attack Ciel, Sebastian momentarily returns to his demon form and moves to kill her. Ciel orders him to stop, because Angelina had hesitated in her attack. Even though Sebastian stops, Grell kills Angelina when she refuses to kil l Ciel. Ciel then orders Sebastian to eliminate Grell. Sebastian manages to overpower Grell, and moves in to kill him with his own death scythe. However, just as he is about to deliver the finishing blow, William T. Spears appears and stops him. Sebastian apologizes for his failure to kill Grell, but Ciel dismisses him. Curry Contest Arc After the murders stopped, London faces another problem: British citizens who have recently returned from India are the victims of an attack that leaves them stripped and hanging upside-down outside Indian pubs. All victims have the same letter attached to their bodies; stating that England, the land of the devil will soon receive punishment from heaven.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 3-4 Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau begin their investigation and are attacked by some Indians in a poor district. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 16-19 Prince Soma and Agni help them out and reveal that they are in town to find Soma's servant, Mina.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 29-30In return for their assistance, they come to stay at Ciel's manor, where Sebastian learns that Agni is on par with his fighting abilities, despite being just human.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 33-37''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 17, pages 3-12 That night, Agni leaves the manor, and Lau, Ciel, Soma, and Sebastian follow him to Lord Harold West's home.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 7-10 They discover that Agni is working for West, and has knowledge of Mina's whereabouts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 14-15 Soma bursts in, but Agni obeys West's orders and begins to attack Soma.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 17-22 Sebastian bursts in to save Soma, albeit in disguise.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 23-27 Back at the manor, Soma starts throwing tantrums and destroys the Haviland tea set that Sebastian picked out for the young master.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 30 He then asks if Lau and Ciel are alright and then decided that it would be best if he teaches Soma some manners. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 31 Sebastian points out that Soma didn't have anything in the first place for everything he claims to possess had only been given to him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 32-36 As he continues to torment Soma with his words, Ciel enters the room and tells Soma that despite everything he has gone through, he plans to stand against everything to achieve his revenge. Ciel and Sebastian then leaves the room to talk about West and his plans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 13-16 Soma follows them and apologized to the two, although he hides behind Ciel as he apologizes to Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 19 They continue to discuss about West's motives, and they speculate that West wants to win the upcoming curry competition in order to obtain a Royal Warrant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 23-25 The attacks, then, were done to terrorize any competitors into backing out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 26 Ciel decides he would like to obtain the warrant instead, and orders Sebastian to make a competition-worthy curry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 29-31 In the manga Soma acts as a taste tester while Sebastian works on replicating the quality of Agni's curry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 15 After finally achieving it, Ciel says it's not enough to merely be on par with Agni, and that he needs to win.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 39 Lau points out that Sebastian seems to have a plan and Sebastian confirms it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, pages 14 At the competition, it appears that Sebastian adds Funtom Co.'s chocolate which contains large amounts of pure cacao to achieve a deeper substance without ruining the taste and fragrance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 32''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 20, pages 30-35 Agni commends Sebastian's use of chocolate as an ingredient but insists that he cannot lose.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 23 On the other hand, Soma clears that Sebastian is ruining his curry by having the heat up too high and he is not able to make a perfect naan under the conditions provided.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 27 When it comes time to present their curries, Agni immediately wins favor, while the judges mock Sebastian's curry doughnut.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 30-33 However, once they taste it, they are evenly split over which curry is better and declare a tie, due to the excellent combination of flavorings from the chocolate that Sebastian added.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 37-40 Queen Victoria and John Brown arrive, though, and stop the judges. The queen then declares that Sebastian is the winner due to its appeal to people of all ages.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 46-48 Agni and Soma make up, and Agni apologizes to Sebastian for all the trouble he has given him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 51-54''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 22, page 60 He tells Sebastian that he and the prince have learned a lot from them and expresses his utmost gratitude. Sebastian tells him to raise his head for there is nothing to thank him for.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 61 In the end, Agni tells him that he and the prince were able to make good friends. To Sebastian's surprise, he tells Agni that it's the first time someone has said that to him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 68 Noah's Ark Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian are sent out by the queen to investigate the disappearances of children that seem to coincide with the presence of the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 6-7 They attend a show, and Sebastian is invited onstage, where his head was bitten by a tiger as he admires its round eyes, soft and vividly-striped ears and plump paws.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, pages 24-28 After the show, Joker approaches him and takes him to see Doctor to ensure that he is okay.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 32 While there, he learns that many of the performers have prosthetic limbs, and he investigates Beast's leg.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 9-12 Beast, however, accuses him of being rude, and Dagger attacks him to defend his sister's honor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 14-16 Due to his skill in evading the attacks, Joker is impressed and invites him to join the circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 18 Sebastian agrees and the following day, he brings Ciel to take the entrance test, which he is able to pass with Sebastian's help.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 30-37 Joker takes them on a tour of the tents, pointing out which ones are off-limits because they are exclusive to first-string members only.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 4-6 Afterwards, Sebastian tells Ciel that the children aren't present and suggests they inspect the first-string members' tents that are protected by Snake's poisonous snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 11-13 They work on assimilating in with the rest of the members while they wait for an opportunity to investigate further. They are given stage names, with Sebastian's name being Black (ブラック, Burakku).Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 39 While in the practice tent, they discover that the Grim Reaper, William T. Spears, is also present, under the name Suit.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 19 They agree to not interfere with each other, which is made more difficult by Spears' assignment as Sebastian's roommate. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 35''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 26, pages 38-41 His presence prevents Sebastian from investigating while the circus members are sleeping, because William is worried that he would be consuming souls if he was let out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 7 During a performance Sebastian and Ciel are able to infiltrate the first-string members' tents, which is possible because Sebastian captured the snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 29 However, when Wendy is injured, Sebastian is asked to stand in for her and Spears is asked to stand in for Peter. Ciel investigates further on his own, and asks Sebastian to hurry back before the first-string members do, in order to release the snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, pages 26-30 When Spears makes this more difficult by refusing to touch Sebastian, Sebastian grabs his death scythe so they can finish the performance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, pages 30-31''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 27, pages 34-38 After the show, he is able to hurry back and release the poisonous snakes, despite knowing that Ciel was still investigating.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 44 Ciel reveals the information he was able to gather, and asks Sebastian to investigate further.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 15 When the first-string members learn that Ciel and Sebastian were searching in their tents, Joker leaves to consult Father, while Sebastian takes advantage of Beast's distress by seducing her and eventually, reveal Father's name.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 20-21''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 29, pages 4-7 In the morning, Sebastian and Ciel leave for the London manor, where Ciel attempts to prepare for further investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 10 However because of Ciel's sickness, Agni convinces Sebastian that part of his duty as a butler is to look after his master's health.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 20 Much to Ciel's dismay, Sebastian follows this advice, and delays him from confronting Baron Kelvin until that night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 22 Upon reaching the manor, Ciel and Sebastian learn that Joker and Baron Kelvin were expecting their presence and had prepared dinner.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, page 7 Sebastian tests the wine for poison, but Ciel says he has no intention of eating.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, page 9 Baron Kelvin has Joker put on an impromptu circus act using the untrained, kidnapped children for the cast.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, pages 10-12 After two children are killed by their acts, Ciel orders Sebastian to put a stop to it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, pages 13-18 Ciel pulls a gun and points it to Baron Kelvin, as he orders him to lead them to the remaining kidnapped children's whereabouts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, page 24 He then learns that the Baron has recreated the place Ciel was used as a sacrifice, which results in Ciel recalling his trauma and shooting him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, page 27 When Joker attempts to go to his father's aid, Sebastian cuts off his left hand and orders him to not disturb his master.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 22 Doctor arrives and reveals that he used the kidnapped children to create the prosthetic limbs the cast members wear, and Sebastian comments on their exceptional quality.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, pages 8-10 Doctor then grabs one of the kidnapped children and slices her open.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, pages 11-14 This reminds Ciel of his own past and traumatizes him to the point of breaking down completely, screaming and vomiting out of shock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 15 However, Sebastian is able to calm him down slightly by grasping his hand and reminding him he was "outside of the cage" now. He holds Ciel and takes off his eye patch, telling him to call his name.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, pages 16-17 Ciel orders Sebastian to kill everyone and burn the place down. Sebastian hesitates, then reminds Ciel that their mission from the Queen was not yet completed. Ciel responds by yelling at him and reminding him of his place. Sebastian then obeys the order and, using the seal, uses fire from candles to set the building ablaze.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, pages 21-24 After setting the building on fire, Sebastian then carries Ciel out, where they encounter Doll who had gone looking for her adoptive brother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 21 Doll becomes upset upon learning of Joker's death and attacks them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 32-33 Sebastian is later seen walking away from the mansion, and it is implied that he killed her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 40 Afterwards, Sebastian boards a train with Ciel, and is forced to join him in first class, as third class was full.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 8 There, he questions Ciel's kindness in visiting the Renbon Workhouse, where the first-string members grew up, and comments that it is at odds with his willingness to slay the children he was supposed to save. When Ciel states that it is because they would be better off dead, Sebastian calls him arrogant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 10-14 After the train ride, they get a short ride from a local to a hill that they climb to find the workhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 16 There, they discover that the workhouse is in ruins, and must have been abandoned for quite some time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 18-20 Sebastian comments that Baron Kelvin lied, and he likely allowed Doctor to carve up the brothers and sisters Joker referred to for more artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 21 Ciel finds it darkly amusing that humans would fight to defend something that don't exist, commenting that he himself is a human like them, something to which Sebastian cheerfully agrees and states that humans are interesting.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 23-31 Later, Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, where Elizabeth comments that she wants to get new clothes and go on a boat ride.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 5 To satisfy her wants, Sebastian calls in Nina Hopkins, a tailor the Phantomhives have worked with previously. Sebastian initially criticizes her designs, saying that the colors red and yellow do not suit Ciel and would make him look too childish.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 16 As a result, she throws Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth out of the room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 17 When Ciel returns for a fitting, she removes his top, unhappy with the silhouette.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 20 In order to prevent Elizabeth from seeing Ciel's slave mark, Sebastian places his hand over it according to Ciel's order, forcing Nina to suffer through awkwardly measuring Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, pages 24-26 Thinking that it was safe, Sebastian removes his hand only to have Soma and Agni burst into the room. Sebastian then rips down a curtain, covering Ciel long enough to dress him and cover the brand.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, pages 27-29 He then leads them back to the dining hall, where Elizabeth learns that Ciel had recently been ill. She asks why Ciel never tells her anything, and Sebastian states that although it is a hard question to answer, Ciel seems more relaxed than he had been in a while, thanks to everyone's company.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, pages 31-32 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey attacks Baldroy and Mey-Rin upon their entrance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 7-10 Sebastian intervenes in enough time to prevent Grey from stabbing Baldroy in the head.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 12-13 He then lets them in to see Ciel. They announce that Queen Victoria wants Ciel to host a banquet for a guest, which Ciel reluctantly agrees to do.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 16-17 Ciel then orders Sebastian to begin preparations and contact Lau and Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 20-21 When the day arrives, he and the other servants make sure the event runs smoothly. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 5 Yet a commotion arises between the drunk Georg von Siemens and Irene Diaz who feels harassed for being relentlessly touched by him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 24 This ends up with Ciel getting drenched with wine for defending Irene; while Sebastian grabbing the wine bottle Grimsby Keanne was about to throw, and pouring it into an exquisite wine glass pyramid. He successfully shifts everyone's attention with this act, which leaves everyone in awe and a feeling of bliss.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, pages 25-30 On the other hand, Ciel and Sebastian starts talking in French about von Siemen's displeasing attitude when alcohol gets into his head. This catches Arthur Conan Doyle's attention; as Ciel simply puts his finger on his lips, referring that he must keep it as a secret.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, pages 31-32 Afterwards, they clean up in the kitchen when the guest of honor at the party, Georg von Siemens, requests their attention.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 34Mey-Rin and Sebastian go to see what he wants, and they hear a loud scream, which attracts all of the guests from the party.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, pages 35 When he does not unlock the door, Sebastian breaks it down, and inside, they find Georg's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, pages 36-37 Because the majority of house guests blame Ciel for the murder, they decide he must be watched by one of them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40, pages 17-19 Arthur Conan Doyle is chosen to watch Ciel, and they are handcuffed together.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40, pages 24-27 At this time, Sebastian makes arrangements with the other servants of the house; giving them instructions for the following days.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41, pages 2-10 In the morning, Sebastian is found dead and does not wake up even on Ciel's order.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41, pages 25-36 He is moved to the basement along with von Siemen's body.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 10 While having breakfast, Charles Grey notices the seemingly extra plate served beside Irene and asks for it. Ciel insists that Sebastian would never mix up the numbers until they realized that Phelps is missing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 19 Arthur and Ciel rise up quickly and go straight to Ciel's room to check on Phelps.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 21 The room is locked and only Sebastian knows where its key is kept. Finnian volunteers to break in but is stopped by Charles who decides to destroy the door first since there are still desserts left to be eaten.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, pages 23-24 There, they found Phelp's dead body with needle-like wounds on his neck, which is similar to a vampire's bite mark.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, pages 2-6 Later the residents searched his body for the key but do not find it. Instead they find Sebastian's wet body, so they decided to move all three bodies to prevent further decay but Ciel insists they move the bodies later on. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 6-11 When Jeremy Rathbone arrives, Sebastian's corpse, along with Phelps' and Siemens's corpses, are moved into rooms according to the time they were murdered.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45, page 19 After Jeremy examines the bodies and everyone leaves, Charles Grey suddenly rushes back upstairs on a feeling and peeks under the blanket of Sebastian's corpse. He stares at him, kicks him on the face but finds nothing amiss. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, pages 16-19''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 49, pages 32 After the case is solved, Arthur Conan Doyle is thanked by Jeremy for taking care of the "young master" using French.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, page 33 Arthur suddenly realizes that something is odd about Jeremy and decides to rush back to the Phantomhive residence where he concludes Jeremy of being Sebastian. Removing the disguise, it is revealed that Sebastian had been alive and well, posing as Jeremy since he arrived.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, pages 35-38 He even went so far as to "borrow" Phelp's corpse and dress it like him at one point so that it would appear that Sebastian and Jeremy were two different people''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 49, pages 29-30. Sebastian explained to Arthur what really happened that night, and in the process reveals that Charles Grey was the one who killed him and Siemens.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 48, page 27''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 49, page 7 He also revealed to Arthur that he isn't human, scaring Arthur. He even reveals his true form to him to make sure sure he will eventually write about it. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 49, pages 39-41 He states that Ciel liked Arthur's novel, to an extent that he reads the same magazine without throwing it away. Auspiciously, Arthur's next work will be something to look forward to.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 49, pages 43 After Conan Doyle left, Ciel asks Sebastian about Phelp's murderer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 3 He checks if Ciel really wants to see the murderer and opens the box where the murderer is in, which is Snake.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 4-7 Sebastian explains how he encountered Snake and later asked how Snake found his way to the mansion.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 10-13 During the process, they discover that Snake got to the mansion because Soma gave him a carriage trip to the mansion, surprising the two of them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 14-16 Ciel learns that Snake came to his mansion because of how his friends went missing after Ciel and Sebastian joined the circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 17-19 Ciel then decides to take Snake as a servant, surprising both Snake and Sebastian. At first Snake hesitates, but then accepts his offer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 21-24 Sebasti an's corpse is buried soon after (likely the same day). Before everyone left, the bell on Sebastian's grave starts to ring. Undertaker tells them that if the bell rings, it means that he is still alive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 29 Everyone quickly digs his grave and when Sebastian got up, stating that he was glad he could finally get out of the coffin, Elizabeth, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy jumped at him at the same time, crying.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 30-31 Later on, Tanaka gives him back his lapel pin, and Sebastian formally serves under Ciel once again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 32-33 Furthermore, he clears to Elizabeth he does not tell lies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 34 Ship Voyage Arc Sebastian introduced Snake to the servants as the manor's footman.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 7 He was asked by Bard if he really is recruiting someone like Snake; even calling the new footman a "shady character". However, Sebastian stated that it is the young master's decision and he could not do anything about it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 8 After Ciel has finished his breakfast, Lau arrived and was surprised that Sebastian is alive. Lau complained about missing his chance to sneak some of Ciel's food; as he talked about Karnstein Hospital--- an institution that is believed to have the ability to revive the dead. He told Ciel that they come down to the back docks to shop for foreign slaves illegally quite often. Yet lately, the number was quite 'unusual'. As a result, Lau was implying that they might be performing illegal human experiments.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 11-13 Sebastian was ordered by Ciel to investigate it and returned in a doctor's costume. He informed Ciel that the hospital, together with upper class doctors opened an association called the Aurora Society. A nurse told him that they hold presentations of their results regularly and collect donations from nobles. In reality, it is a secret society that stands upon "The Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine", as their motto. It has been confirmed that they conduct the illegal human experiments daily within the hospital. However, there were no signs of slaves in the hospital; nothing pertaining to human experimentation and/or the revival of the dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 18 Ciel asked him where next meeting would take place. Sebastian revealed that it was scheduled to be held in the Blue Star Line's luxury ship Campania, which is the same boat Elizabeth had invited Ciel to. Together with his master and Snake, they went on the boat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 18-20 Shortly after arriving, the three find the Midford family. Elizabeth asks Ciel to escort her to a dinner party; an invitation which he accepts which is heavily influenced by Sebastian. He informs Ciel that the meeting for the Aurora Society will be held on the nineteenth; additionally suggesting the young master to take a rest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 6 Three days later, Sebastian accompanies Ciel, along with Snake to the dinner party. Sebastian informs Ciel that the meeting is that evening. He reveals to Ciel the signal is an empty glass. Before spotting an empty glass being served, Snake overhears some guests whispering about his odd snake-like appearance. Ciel and Sebastian both comfort him, saying he is a "footman of a distinguished noble family." Upon spotting an empty glass, Sebastian quickly takes it and he and Ciel head upstairs to the meeting.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 9-12 and Sebastian greet another member of the Aurora Society.]] Sebastian is seen disguising himself with very long hair pulled back with a black ribbon, leaving the right side of his bangs untied. To enter the meeting, Sebastian explains that each member must purchase purified water which costs thirty pounds, at the front door to fill his or her empty glass. He also whispers the greeting used in the Aurora Society, resulting to Ciel having an extremely shocked expression.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 14-15 After Ciel and another man exchange a verbal greeting, both Ciel and Sebastian pose imitating a type of bird pose, saying "The Phoenix" with completely straight faces. While Sebastian places his master's pin, Sebastian is interrupted by Undertaker's laughter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 17-19 Shortly after, the Viscount of Druitt greets them. Sebastian reminds Ciel that the Viscount has a medical license.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 21 Rian Stoker, the founder of the Aurora Society begins a presentation about the society's goals of perfect health.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 25-27 He has a dead body presented in a coffin, confirmed dead by Sebastian's distaste of the smell. The corpse is brought "back to life" by what appears as electrical shocks.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 28 However, the corpse begins attacking the spectators. Sebastian attempts to slay it by flinging silver dinner knives at the corpse, inflicting what should be fatal wounds. Sebastian states the moving corpse is "a being he does not understand" therefore, unable to stop the corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 30-35 Then a young Grim Reaper, Ronald Knox, appears and uses his Death Scythe (a lawnmower) to kill the corpse, stating that one must bash the head in to stop it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 6-8 A quick exchange of words between Ronald and Sebastian takes place, where Ronald reveals he's investigating reports of corpses that move on their own after their souls have been collected, followed by a fight, and then the two eventually part when Ronald realizes he'll have to work overtime if he doesn't get moving.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 11-21''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 54, pages 6-7 Sebastian then appears in the cargo where Ciel, Lizzy, and Snake are trapped by the moving corpses. He kills several, then is given orders to "clean them up" from Ciel, and so he begins killing the giant crowd of corpses by bashing their heads in.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 18-19 Ciel describes the scene as "Splattering crimson. A demon dancing." as he had flashbacks to the first time he had seen Sebastian kill.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, pages 21-25 When Sebastian finishes Ciel notes his gloves are dirty with blood, so Sebastian changes them before helping the three down from their hiding place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 28 Sebastian then captures Rian Stoker, who had been sneaking around, and it is revealed that there are ten times as many moving corpses in another part of the ship that would likely have begun to escape their coffins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 32 Ciel then orders Sebastian to find Lizzy's family and take them to a safe place. Sebastian quickly leaves to do as ordered.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 10 Once he finds Lizzy's family Sebastian helps them in their fight against the corpses. He then explains he came to take them to a safe place, but is told that they will stay to protect their fellow Englishmen. He tells them to stay safe; then heads back to Ciel, Lizzy, and Snake, as was ordered of him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 19-23 When Sebastian finally finds Ciel and Lizzy, they are falling out of the ducts and had been separated from Snake.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 15-20 He helps Lizzy down, as he has caught Ciel who had already fallen, and made haste to find the contraption that would stop the corpses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 12-13 Grell and Ronald fall through a hole cut in the ceiling; as Grell freaks out that he didn't have time to do his make-up because he wasn't told Sebastian was on the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 17 During the fight where Grell flirts with Sebastian, much to the latter's dismay, Grell accidentally cuts a hole in one of the walls, releasing a surge of flooding water into the room. The water throws Ciel and Lizzy out into the hallway where Ciel's leg becomes injured as the fight within the room continues while Lizzy has been surrounded a group of corpses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 19-24 Sebastian being restrained by Ronald's blows, was unable to rescue both Ciel and Elizabeth at that moment. Much to his and Ciel's surprise, Lizzy starts to attack the corpses, revealing her sword fighting prowess.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 24-34 She then proceeds to attack Grell, but Sebastian stops her. He apologizes for failing as a butler, for Lizzy was forced to perform such actions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 20 He states that he will take over the fighting from that point on but both groups realize that time is running out. Ciel points out that they must find Rian while Grell asks if "putting the screws" to Rian will fix the problem. Ronald simply shows Grell a page from his soul reaping list and agrees; leaving the three.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 21-23 Snake rejoins the group and leave to head to the life boats, as Sebastian carries the injured Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 25 When they reach the lifeboats, Sebastian is forced to knock Lizzy out. Ciel gives up his seat for Snake, and the two then leave to find Rian, and stop the corpses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 28-30 On the way Ciel and Sebastian run into Viscount Aleister Chamber, who has the disarming device. Helping to carry the device is a very entertained Undertaker. They head to a main hall and there Rian and the Shinigami rejoin the group. They then listen to the Viscount's plan to be the leader of a new world, and all present perform the "Phoenix Pose" for him, though almost everyone agree s to kill him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 15-21 However, when the Viscount attempts to stop the corpses using the machine, it did not work. Grell then, in anger and frustration, attempts to kill the Viscount.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 24-26 However he is stopped by Undertaker, who reveals himself to be a Grim Reaper, or as Grell says a "Deserter" (in the anime he retired).Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, pages 4-7 Undertaker then explains how his curiosity led him to create the moving corpses, which he calls Bizarre Dolls, by adding to the cinematic record so the body would believe it has not died, even though the soul has been removed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, pages 9-11 Grell attacks two dolls and finds after the "End" of their cinematic records a continuation with Undertaker dressed as Charlie Chaplin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 12-14 He then explains about the dolls, since they lack souls, are trying to take them in order to make themselves complete. Therefore, they attack the living, however they can't make another soul theirs. He also explains the dolls were placed on the ship in equal amount to the living to see how much of each creature would survive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 15-18 From this point a fight ensues between Undertaker, Grell and Ronald, and Sebastian. Both Grell and Ronald, and Sebastian want to capture Undertaker for their own reasons. which resulted to an intense battle where both sides fail to capture Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, pages 22-27Grell and Ronald using a full on frontal attack, which still fails because Undertaker reveals he still has his own death scythe (which is the more classic grim reaper style).Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, pages 13-15 Undertaker then attacks the pillars holding up Ciel, however Sebastian rescues him. But then Undertaker captures Ciel. As a result Sebastian attacks Undertaker, falling for a trap. Ciel is thrown off the upper level balcony, and as Sebastian attempts to rescue him he is run through with Undertaker's scythe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, pages 16-22From here Sebastian's cinematic record is seen--- his memories of after killing Ciel's captors, bringing Ciel home, and both training Ciel to be a proper gentleman and earl while simultaneously being taught to be a proper butler, all come into view. Sebastian snaps out of these memories; as he was reminded of how greatly he desires Ciel's soul, and rescues Ciel despite his injuries.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62-63 Undertaker goes to kill him, stating it was better because he was really making Ciel miserable.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 5 Just then the boat tilts sharply upwards which led to Rian's fall and his eventual death.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, pages 8-9 Ronald makes a comment about Sebastian acting tough despite being seriously weakened by the blow delivered by Undertaker. Sebastian proves him wrong by beating the young Reaper, and throwing him in the way of Grell, who had begun to again attack Undertaker. Sebastian then smugly remarks that youngsters (like Ronald) are feeble, and rely too much on their death scythes, which Sebastian has taken possession of.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, pages 13-20 Just then the boat begins to sink, Grell attacks Undertaker's legs while Sebastian (who is holding Ciel) attacks the head. He dodges both, but the chain of lockets worn hanging from his waist, are cut off, and caught by Ciel, to Undertakers dismay. He then smiles and asks Ciel to take care of the chain because it is his treasure.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, pages 22-25 Undertaker then slices the ship in two with his death scythe.Kuroshitsuji ''manga, Chapter 64, Page 26-27 Sebastian had a difficult time ensuring Ciel's safety while carrying him so he promptly puts a life ring around Ciel, then throws him overboard into the icy ocean.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 5-6 Ciel nearly drowns, but is saved when Sebastian pulls him out of the water and into an unoccupied lifeboat taken from the sinking ship, then proceeds to kick them to safety. While kicking, a Bizarre Doll emerges from the water and bites Sebastian's leg, accompanied by countless others.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 11-14 Ciel tells Sebastian to get in the lifeboat with him, but the dolls begin to destroy the boat in an effort to get to Ciel. Sebastian attempts to fight them off with an oar, but there seem to be too many. He is then ordered to eradicate them, and proceeds to do so using the oar but making quite a mess.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 16-23 Finally, Sebastian succeeds but immediately winces in pain. The Undertaker's Death Scythe blow has significantly weakened him and he begins to cough up blood. Sebastian apologizes to Ciel for his unseemly state, but instead, Ciel congratulates him on a job well done and advises him to rest once back at the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 27-32 Public School Arc Green Witch Arc Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Yes, My Lord." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, young master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 21 * "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 40 * "I am one hell of a butler. So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant' . . . I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice' . . . a 'wish' . . . and a 'covenant' bind me to my master.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 43'' * "Young master. Forgive me. As butler of the Phantomhive Family, this is an unpardonable disgrace . . . I do not know how I should atone for this . . . I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."Kuroshitsuji, manga, chapter 4 pages 46-47 * "''A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 2 * (Referring to Mey-Rin) "Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids. But I do not think I will ever understand it, and I have no intention of even trying to do so. I myself would like to wring her neck."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 10 * (Referring to Baldroy) "Why this imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually cooked something. I believe eighty percent of what you have managed to cook has been charcoal. The other twenty percent was hazardous waste. Save your art for you hairstyle, and cook something edible . . . otherwise . . . I wish for you to become charcoal yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 * (Referring to Finnian) "Why this imbec—this imbecile! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, 'an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use,' giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being 'a while back.' The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree . . . I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact rather impressed."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 * (About Finnian) "I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?" * "I have had enough. In times like these, yes . . . I want to see her. A supple body, flowing black hair. I must hurry . . . to the place where she awaits me . . . to her. I find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary. They are quite adorable. They do not exist in my world. Pets do exist over there, but . . . they leave much to be desired."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, pages 20-22 * "I, your 'chessman,' am your 'might,' your 'hands' and 'feet' . . . you alone will decide . . . you yourself will choose . . . and for that, I shall become your 'might.' You said as much . . . 'that day.' I am merely a 'butler.' I will not cross that line. I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks me. By your order . . . I, your 'chessman' . . . shall become your 'sword.' Now then . . . let us move into check, Master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 32-34 * (To Grell Sutcliff) "From the time . . . my master called me 'Sebastian' . . . that word became my covenant and christened me anew. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 28-29 * (While stepping on Grell Sutcliff's face) "I do not enjoy being stepped on . . . but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 15 * "Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair . . . and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it . . . no matter the manner of human."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 23 * (To Frances Midford, about Ciel Phantomhive) "The young master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to over-confidently believe that he 'cannot lose.' But at times, it will be necessary for him . . . to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up . . . as the place for which young master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but . . . I would like you to be an exemplar for my master, Marchioness."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 32-33 * (To the other Phantomhive servants) "Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "—Oh? What a tiny master this. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity . . . and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Make your choice."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 * (To Agni) "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike . . . those beings called humans."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 21-23 * (To Agni) "Did you say . . . friends? This is my first time hearing that from someone."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 27 * (To William T. Spears) "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am . . . the more delicious the dinner."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 * (To William T. Spears) "My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls . . . shall I lend you a hand?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 30-31 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 12 * (To Beast) "Why not forget just for the tonight? Drown in pleasure . . . and breathe sweet poison deep into your lungs."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 36 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You are different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies . . . desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills. That's why humans are interesting."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 28-31 * (To Elizabeth Midford, about Grell Sutcliff) "He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 19 * (To Ronald Knox) "Young’uns these days are really so feeble. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 19 * "How interesting... Humans will drag others down in order to get what they want even in death. What truly insatiable creatures!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 23-24 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 63, page 4 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 32-33 * (To Undertaker) "That's where we differ. Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end' . . . it is beautiful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 11-12 * "If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose." * (To Claude Faustus) "Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on."Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 Trivia * Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, who wrote a classification of demons in Hell.Wikipedia:Sebastien Michaelis * Sebastian is the first demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji and the only one in the manga. * In Kuroshitsuji II, Ciel's soul was able to be stolen in the brief period when Sebastian's left arm was gone, the hand in which his contract seal lies. * On Sebastian's grave, beneath the inscription 'To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889," there is a line which says "May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 27 * In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that his age is a secret.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 1 (the extras from Volume 1) * In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name. So Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. * When Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form, while in the anime, he appeared as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers. * Sebastian got his last name from the Japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * Sebastian was named after Ciel's previous dog. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 7 References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian ru:Себастьян Микаэлис Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Servants Category:Public School Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc